NaNi!
by SacredAngel
Summary: lalalala i dunno....um Tasuki's kid and Nakago's kid....bad...good... MIX???


Ch 1... After the book.... closed.....?  
  
Angel: Alrighty-o here's most of the main characters!!! HAve fun reading!  
  
Sariya Shun'u: 17,  
  
Female-duh!   
  
Hair: Blue   
  
Eyes: Gold  
  
Height:5'3''  
  
Skin: Pale  
  
Main abilities: Drawing, Acting, Singing, Dancing, Mathmatics, and Writing  
  
Tasuki's Daughter... Fiery girl with a passion for anything almost. Bonds easily with almost everyone but her clashes cause enemies for life. Her talents rely in the arts but she is extremely intelligent, definitely not Tasuki's best-known quality(J/K!!). She offers great liability and loyalism to friends... Enemies should be very afraid. Her passion however leads her to hate deception and injustice, often causing her to a rage and fight.   
  
Miyaru Tsunami:18  
  
Female Also!  
  
Hair: Black   
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Height:5'5''  
  
Skin: very pale  
  
Main abilities: Healing, Philosophy, Music, Books, and Tech stuff  
  
Sariya's best bud and protector, very innocent and youthful. Despite outward appearance she has a fiery side around her friends. Often shy and quiet she relies a lot on Sari. Sari also relies on her for secrets and compassion. Miya is also an expert at healing body and mind. This and her genius earning her the name Mr.Shrink.  
  
DerronUkimoto:21  
  
Male  
  
Hair:Dark Blue  
  
Eyes:Brown/Gold  
  
Height:6'2''  
  
Skin:Tan  
  
Main abilities: Fighter and Building things...  
  
Sariya's adopted brother and friend. Derron, much to his abhorrence of some behavior cares greatly for his sister and even more for Miya. He uses his strenght as a fighter to build useful items that take up less space than the rest of his stuff. Protects Sari a lot as well as Miya.  
  
Lance Yuki: 18  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Height:6''  
  
Skin:tan but lighter than say...Derron.  
  
Main Abilities: Manipulative Cunning, Magic, plays harp, Fighter  
  
Nakago's son. Who is the mother??? Well, no one knows but the resemblance is remarkable as is the personality. Lance does however have one soft spot... His music, he loves the harp especially. He's often plotting using his own power to command the emperor Shun'li who is a good emperor but easily swayed. Lance has always wanted compensation for his father's death but as only two seishi are alive he finds it too much trouble to go after them.  
  
Chaori Zunaeke: 17  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes:Red  
  
Height:5'7"  
  
Skin: White  
  
Main Abilities:Fan Fighter, Dancer, small Magics  
  
Another friend of Sariya's. Cha-chan is a great dancer and dance is how her and Sari met soon becoming friends. Chaori also has quite a crush on Derron but knows he likes Miya and ignores her feelings mostly. She also tends to hide her feelings about others unless in private. Chaori has three siblings but they live far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SARIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" Chaori screamed her eyes flashing as she darted after the blue haired figure in front of her. Sari just laughed as she sped up eading upwards now towards the fort of Mt.Reikkaku. Chaori was disgusted, Sari had somehow managed to steal both of her beautiful fans. And get away. Chaori's eyes narrowed and she sped up closing in on Sari. Sari turned to look back and was startled to find Choari amazingly close. She grinned tossing a black and purple fan in the air to slow down Choari, who of course stopped to catch it. Sari made it to the doors greeted by Derron who shook his head.  
  
"Sar...You really should give it back..." Derron's voice trailed after her. Sari stopped seming to consider it. 'OK!' She thought waiting for Chaori to run through the door but no such thing happened as she was assaulted from above. Sari yelped throwing Chaori and Miya from her back. Chaori now had both fans and grinned triumphantly as she leaped gracefully away in a piroutte. Miya smilled impishly while Sari rubed the large bump on her head.  
  
"Oi! Sari!" Sari looked up at her dad waving in anger.  
  
"WHAT'S the big IDEA!!! YOU KnoW NoNe oF yoUR FRIGGIN' GIRLFRIENDS are ALLOWED!!! OUT NOW!!!" His screams however only brought attention to the scene and QUITE a few bandits appeared. Kouji watched his friend glare at his daughter who laughed, that girl could make the devil himself repent he thought as she walked towards the flame-haired seishi speaking softly.  
  
"Oh...Daa-san...It was just a bit of fun... You know how it is for me with the guys, it's great but it's just not the same with Mi and Cha... Daa-san can they stay a lil' while longer... Onegai..." The bandits were now completely on her side as Miya wel knew.  
  
"C'mon boss! Jus' let'm stay! We'll go back ta work!!"  
  
  
  
"Dey ain't ever any trouble!"  
  
"Ya herd yer kid! Let'm stay!" Tasuki glared at the crowd.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BAkAs!!! I tell my own kid what ta do!!!" The room went silent except for a really annoying cricket. Tasuki looked from the girls to the bandits. Tasuki turned and began to walk out the door before speaking.  
  
" Fine, but if you break anything you're out." He exited as the bandits cheered. Sari grinned winking at Kouji. Sari adored causing drama. And for a finale she vanished. Miya and Chaori looked about while the bandits left to do whatever bandits do. Steal duh! Well as soon as Miya realized Sari was gone she began to look around.   
  
"HEY!!! How does she do that????"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sari laughed sitting in the tree cheerfully. She looked at the sunset and smiled. They'll never look here...It's my spot... She sat there just watching the sky till she heard crying below. Sari started down the tree rapidly and glanced below. It was a little girl, she was precious with pale blonde hair and shockingly clear blue eyes...Except, why was she crying? Sari looked around but seeing no one or sensing them dropped to the ground in front of the girl slumped against the tree. The girl gasped like a fish without water.  
  
"P-please d-d-don't t-t-take me b-back!!!" Sari stared at the girl.  
  
"I promise I won't sweetheart...What's your name and why are you crying?" The girl sniffed and attempted to dry her eyes with her dress. Sari noted however it was already soaked and doing no good.   
  
"Here." She dried the girls face with her hankerchief and sat next to her.  
  
"Now darling can you please tell me what's going on? After you do that I can take you home okay?" The little stopped crying.  
  
"I-it was t-the slave t-traders t-they destroyed t-the v-v-village and t-took everyone t-to sell..." Sari stared wide-eyed and picked the child up gently.  
  
"You ran away right? Well those bad men could still be around here... We should go...?" Sari started walking waiting for the girl to supplement her name.  
  
"Mizu." The girl said. Sari listened closely paused and continued praying she got back to the fort safely.   
  
"Well Mizu, I'm Sariya, call me Sari or Sari-chan. I'm 17 how old are you?" Mizu seemed to think for a moment. She looks about eight...   
  
"I'm nine..." She replied softly. Sari continued her trek silent seeing as Mizu was practically asleep. Suddenly she heard the 'whooshing' sound and ducked to see an ugly man standing a board in his hand.  
  
"Nimble. Very good. Now come this way dear, that's my neice you found. She needs to go home." Sari stared and began to back away only to find she was surrounded.  
  
"Never." She replied hoping to buy time. Miya and Chaori have to be looking for me by now!!!   
  
"MIYAAAAAAAAA! CHAOOOOORIIIIIII!!!" She shouted as a type of war-cry against the oncoming men. Mizu was definitely awake now and scared half to death. Sari tried her best, her blows and kicks always landed perfect to stun but none to defeat. The men soon had her pinned to the ground Mizu still clutched tightly to her chest, crying... Sari growled unable to resist as her legs were bound and the apparant leader bent to take Mizu who was shrieking hysterically. Sari managed to snap at the man's hand and he laughed.  
  
"So much spirit...Hm you'll fetch a good price..." Without another word he snatched Mizu and -SMACK- he slapped her across the face silencing her wails. Sari stared and she struggled more feircley now.  
  
"Ten lashes tonight at camp for trying to escaped, then back in the cage with the others." Sari was horrified, CAGE?LASHES? These are CHILDREN!!! Dear Suzaku help me before I die of sadness.  
  
"Get her and tie her with the others, keep an eye I don't want to lose that one." Sari was hauled to her feet and promptly knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Let me know whatcha think okay? Oh here's my fav.-THE CORNY QUESTIONS OF NEXT CHAPPIE  
  
-WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO SARI?  
  
-WHERE WERE CHAORI AND MIYA?  
  
-WHAT ABOUT TASUKI????  
  
-POOR MIZU...WONDER BOUT HER PAST....HMMMM.... 


End file.
